


Don't drop the baby you fool

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kid Fic, Lost children, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's grocery shopping is ruined by a kid almost falling off of his (not) dads shoulders. Well actually, ruined might be a strong word. After all he got a lunch date out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't drop the baby you fool

Dean was grocery shopping when he heard it. A small squeal from the next aisle, that sounded like a scared kid. So, he dropped his basket and rushed around the corner only to see a man with dark hair, carrying a toddler around on his shoulders, badly. Dean wasn't even aware that you could carry a toddler so poorly.

Every step the man took jostled the kid until he almost fell.

"See anything?" The man asked looking up at kid, and suddenly the kid was tilting back with a small yelp. Dean rushed to catch him.

"What do you think you're doing? Your son could have been hurt? What kind of parent is so reckless? Hey kid, you okay?" Dean starts off ranting before he focuses on the kid voice gentle. The boy nods at him.

"Well I didn't mean to." The dark haired man defended himself.

"What's his name?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. Hey kid, what's your name?" The man says, missing Deans incredulous look.

"Easton." The kid mumbles at the same time as Dean asks.

"How do you not know his name?" It comes out closer to a demand than a question.

"Well he's not my kid. I found him by the carrots." He said. "I'm Castiel, since you didn't ask."

"Dean." He said before turning back to the boy. "Let's get you up to the security desk."

"Wait I'm coming with you." Castiel demanded.

"Why's that?" Dean asked, starting to walk away.

"I promised a quest to find his parents of course." Castiel said, as if it were obvious. Dean couldn't help finding it a little cute. He's only human after all.

"Well clearly you are a horrible steed for a quest. I will do far better." He said. "Easton? Wanna shoulder ride?"

"You won't drop me?" Easton demands. Castiel looks a little sheepish at that and Dean shot him a smug grin.

"I promise." Dean says, he carries the kid to the front while Castiel narrates dramatically. It's still adorable.

"Easton!" A woman, most likely his mother grabs onto him, pulling him off Dean's shoulders.

"Thank you for finding him." The man with her tells Dean. "Tell your boyfriend I said thanks too."

"Boyfriend?" Dean squeaks, after the guy has left. Castiel laughs from beside him.

"I wish. You are so out of my league." He says smiling brilliantly at Dean.

"Lunch date, now. Move your cute ass." Dean says bustling him out the door shopping forgotten.


End file.
